Embrace Change
by hann789
Summary: It's been a year. 365 days and 32 letters. Will things be the same? Or will our favorite forensic duo finally embrace change? Spoilers for the Season 5 finale. B/B of course. And lots of fluff.


**A/N: It seems there are a lot of people concerned about the finale and next season. I'm probably one of the few that loved the episode and is actually excited about the time jump. This has been rolling around in my head since I finished watching the episode for the 2****nd**** time. I couldn't sleep because of it.**

**I hope you enjoy my story. It embraces the time jump and is fluff-tastic. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, and that is probably a good thing right now with everyone out for blood. But it doesn't change the fact that I would give my left arm and leg to work for him.**

**ooo**

The coffee cup was warm against her hand as she sat on their park bench watching the ducks. Brennan resisted the urge to glance at the watch on her wrist for the millionth time as she waited. It didn't help that she knew she was early. She hadn't been able to wait another moment after dropping her suitcase off at her apartment earlier that day. This meeting could, would, mean a different life for her.

A year was a long time. Brennan hadn't quite understood that until she was saying goodbye at the airport to the people closest to her. The short, but telling conversation with Cam had nearly been enough to reduce her to tears. She had to bite her cheek as Hodgins had presented her with the chart and she told him she loved him too. She blinked the tears away from her eyes when she said goodbye to Angela. It had been emotional then and even thinking about it now had a wave of emotion rolling through her body.

But it had been her hope that Booth would appear that made the butterflies in her stomach come out with a full force. When she thought about it now she couldn't understand why she hadn't been able to see the feelings she held then. She didn't quite know why it took her nearly a year apart from him to realize what she felt for him. Because when he walked around the corner, in his military fatigues, she could honestly say she felt relief. Sure, they'd said a goodbye already. He'd been on the base for three days before her flight was scheduled and the goodbye at the diner had felt normal. Had felt like them.

The airport had been different. It was still them. But there had been something underlying with their goodbye there. It had taken her more time than it should have to figure out why.

They'd kept in touch over the year. Letters mainly. She had a hard time containing her happiness when his first letter had arrived. In total she'd received thirty two letters from him and sent the same number back. It was the last letter she had mailed, just a little over a week ago, that had her nervous.

She could remember the whole thing as if she was reading the words she wrote.

_Booth,_

_I'm a week away from getting on plane and going home and I've never been more ready to be back in familiar surroundings. My work here has been incredible and life changing and history changing, but when they asked me to stay longer I couldn't say yes. I didn't want to. _

_I know you've stayed in contact with everyone else too. Sweets told me. He showed up a couple days ago. Surprised Daisy and myself quite a bit, but the two seem to be happy to be reacquainted. The wedding seems to be back on and I'm happy for them. She had been miserable. Even if she didn't admit it out loud. _

_I realized something this year Booth. Well, actually several something's. I realized that no matter where I go, or where you go, I'm always going to be worried about you. I've had many sleepless nights worried about how you were doing. If you were being safe. And I'm not telling you that to blame you. Because no matter if we were in DC or on opposite sides of the world I'd be feeling the same thing. But I also realized that even though our partnership is important, it isn't the most important thing. You are. You're my best friend Booth, but you're so much more than that too. I was scared before. But this year has shown me that no matter what, I can't hide from you or my feelings anymore._

_I just hope I'm not too late. It's been a long time since we talked about that. I just…I don't want it to be too late._

_By the time you get this you won't be able to write me back, it'll be too close to your departure and I'd be home. I'll be waiting at the coffee stand. _

_Yours,_

_Bones_

Just thinking about the words she wrote to him had her all twisted up inside. She knew that it could easily be too late, but she couldn't think about that. Not until she knew for sure. And she wouldn't know that until Booth appeared.

The sunset was casting a golden glow on the water and she studied her reflection in the water to keep her mind off the time ticking slowly by. A sound behind her caught her attention and her heart felt like it skipped a beat.

She was glad she could finally understand everything that Angela had tried to explain to her over the years.

"Love the new haircut Bones," his voice said into the quiet and she turned around slowly. "It fits you."

"The buzz cut makes you look younger," she responded hesitantly as she fingered her new shorter locks. She swiped a hand over her forehead to brush her bangs away. Taking in his military uniform she continued. "Did you come here straight from the airport?"

"Not exactly," he answered honestly. "I hung out with Becca and Parker for awhile. But I haven't been home yet."

Her nerves kept her on edge. They were still a couple steps apart but she closed the distance and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug.

"Welcome back Booth," she whispered against his ear. She felt him take a deep breath in as his arms found themselves around her body and pulled her closer.

"You too Bones. Welcome home."

When they finally pulled away Brennan took a step back and charged off into a conversation, in a desperate attempt to not focus on the fact that her letter hadn't yet been mentioned.

"How much longer do you have before you have to report back to the FBI? The rest of the week? I'm heading back to the Jeffersonian on Wednesday. I told Cam I needed a couple extra days off to readjust to the time zone and…"

"Bones," he interrupted her and she lifted her head to meet his eyes. They shined with unshed tears and Brennan dropped her gaze quickly.

"It's okay Booth," she stuttered, "I understand. You've changed your mind. Just…just forget what I said. We'll go back to being just partners. It's…its fine."

She choked back a sob, determined not to lose it in front of Booth when she felt his hands come to rest on her arms. She rested her forehead against his camouflage covered chest and took several shaky breaths in order to slow her heart rate. His hands began to move up and down her arms as she waited for him to speak.

"Temperance," he said softly and she nodded into his chest for him to continue. "I don't want to forget what you said because I haven't changed my mind. Far from it. If anything, this year apart showed me just how badly I can't live without you. When your letter arrived, it was all I could do to not skip out early and head to Indonesia."

A tear slid down her cheek as she processed his words and she wrapped her arms around his middle to pull herself closer to him.

"It could never be too late," his voice continued, "never. I love you Temperance Brennan. I always will."

"I love you too Booth. I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize it."

"Don't apologize Bones," he assured her placing a feather light kiss to the top of her head. "I don't care what the road looked like to get us here, I'm just glad it did."

"We've still got a long road ahead of us," she countered looking up to meet his eyes.

"I'm fine taking that road for the next thirty or forty or fifty years Bones, just as long as you're by my side."

"Well," she said with a small smirk, tears of joy now in her eyes, "you can't get rid of me now."

Booth's laugh made her smile and he pressed his lips to hers gently.

"Wouldn't want to Bones."

**ooo**

**A/N: Hope this wasn't too cheesy for ya'll. Leave me a review and let me know what you think! Thanks!**


End file.
